Getting to know Harry Potter
by Savita
Summary: The trio have been too modest to tell their children about their past glories. Now, Rose and Albus will have to find out themselves why, their headmistress was pleased to see them with their new friend Scorpius, and why their Potions Master invited them to a tea party without even knowing them. (the story is not yet complete . hence suggestions and corrections are welcomed.)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Dear readers,

This is my first fan fiction; I hope you are going to enjoy it. Apart from being a Harry Potter fan, my motive is to improve my writing skills (if I have any). Therefore, I request you to submit any errors you can find; spelling, grammar, or even things concerning the story. English is not my mother tongue, but it is the only one in which I can write in, hence I will appreciate every help I could get in improving it.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

I am : a 14-year-old girl. And I love to read anything I can get my hands on…this is the first time I am writing something

Summary:

I am taking the story ahead from exactly where it stopped in the seventh book's epilogue. I focused on the extract below:

"_A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry. "Why are they __staring__?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students. "Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."…__**"**_

From this, we can see that Rose and Albus did not have any idea of Harry's fame. In my story, the cousins with their new friend Scorpius Molfoy have a hard time figuring out the secret behind the strange behaviors on behalf of the teachers as well as their schoolmates. (Scorpius too was not familiar with the issues related to the war of Hogwart.)


	2. welcome to Hogwart

**Welcome to Hogwart**

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. "He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well…

* * *

"We can sit anywhere, right?" asked Albus.

"Of course Al, just sit down before someone else does. This seems to be the only empty compartment available."

Albus and Rose settled in the window sits, eagerly awaiting more company.

"Rose, should we go and find James?" Albus mumbled.

"Don't even think about it. I mean, James won't like us being with him, now that he is with his friends, and hey…what are you so stressed about?"

"Nothing" Albus quickly answered

"Oh…your house, right?"

"well_"

"_can I sit here"

The cousins turned to a grinning boy with blond hair. He was just as thin and tall as Ron, but that's where their resemblance ended. They knew who it was. It was Scorpius Molfoy. Rose remembered that her father had warned them against him. Well, she thought, he can always be joking.

"Err... Of course, are you a first year too?" asked Rose, as she busied herself to make place for the newcomer.

"Yup! I had been waiting from ages for this day to come. By the way, I am Scorpius Molfoy."

"Err, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Well, my dad warned me _against_ you," said Rose, regretting her words as soon as she had uttered them. "Might be a joke actually, he is always joking." she added, fearing that the boy would storm out of the compartment.

But Scorpius grinned instead and said, "Well then, you must be Potter, that makes sense now"

"What makes sense?" Albus asked, eyeing the newcomer for the first time.

"Well, I heard dad telling mum 'Hell! See who is there, Potter's son must be in the same year as Scorp's!'" said, Scorpius, mimicking his father's voice.

"Well then, our parents sure did know each other in their days. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

"And it's nice to meet you" added Albus, offering his hand to Scorpius.

Scorpius shook the extended hand warmly, and repeated the same ritual with Rose.

The three soon started chatting continuously about their days to come, they argued about their favorite Quidditch teams, and of their preferred houses and gradually discovered how much they and their families differed from each other. However, they were all assured to be friends in their coming years. Scorpius was amused by Rose's the encyclopedic knowledge of Hogwarts, but later found out that she has a total of twelve cousins with seven of them already at school.

"Hogwarts is here!" Albus declared, sticking his nose to the glass window.

Rose and Scorpius joined him at the window; they just could not wait to set their feet on the ground. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." They hurried along to the crowded gates trying to be the first one to step in.

They could see a gigantic man approaching them."Follow me firs' 'ears. We 'ave to cross this lake 'ere. I need you to clim' carefully into these boats; we don't want anyone fallin' overboard do we?"He chanted joyfully, giving the impression of being an expert at the job. "And by the way; I'm Hagrid." He added, with equal enthusiasm.

"So this is Hagrid!" said Rose.

"So you know him?" Scorpius asked

"Well, he has invited us for tea today. You can come too I guess."Albus told him as he followed Rose into a boat "He teaches care of magical creatures, James says that he tends the deadliest creatures on land which don't actually need_ care"_

"Albus! Rose!"Hagrid yelled joyfully as he came to sit near them , "how yer doin'?"

"How did you recognize us?" Albus asked, "I don't think we have met before…"

"Yer don't hav' t' meet a Weasley t' recognize one my boy. It common knowledge tha' all Weasleys are red-heads. Ahh, yes, you're an exception to the rule aren't hair's jet black… much like your father's. An' of course… green eyes. It leaves me with no doubt that you're a Potter."

"Err, good observation." Rose complimented, sensing that he have no more to say.

"Thanks Rose, but really, it's nothing difficult after all these years. This very boat carried young Harry. Ron and Hermione, jus' a few years ago, and James and Sirius a bit earlier… Merlin's beard! Albus, you're James' gran'son! I must really be getting' old and to thin' _HEY YOU! W'AT YER FINDIN' SO INTERESTIN' IN THE WATER? GET BACK OR YU'LL FALL IN…" Hargrid stalked off to pull a boy off the edge.

"Well, if you actually understood what he said. Hats off to you. " Said Scorpius as the boat approached a spectacular castle.

"Hey, it's not really no difficult, he was only telling us that we Weasleys are easily_

"_ we are here. We are here. We are at Hogwarts." Chanted Albus, completely ignoring Rose's explanation of Hagrid's speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts! "


	3. Sorting

**Sorting**

The seniors were already seated before the first years entered the Great Hall.

James leaned back in his seat to wish Albus and Rose good luck and then he got back to the interesting conversation he was having with his friends. Albus was thankful not to receive any more taunts regarding him being sorted into Slytherin. He had kept in mind to plea for Gryffindor and not let the Sorting Hat even consider any other house. The very prospect to being sorted in another house sent a shiver down his spine. What will everyone think of him…all his uncles and aunts and cousins and grandparents, and all the family friends he knew of (which an exception of Miss Lovegood) seemed to be in Gryffindor.

The head of the Gryffindor house – Professor Longbottom, stood right in front of them holding the renowned Sorting Hat. The old hat looked very filthy, but Albus could not wait to have it on his head. Albus allowed his eyes to drift around the hall, trying to absorb everything he could all at once. He had nothing better to do while the other students in his year were sorted in different houses. His twisting neck sprang back to the stage only when he heard the professor call out Scorpius' name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" called Neville

Scorpius gave Rose a nervous smile before walking up the stage. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes as the professor gently placed the hat on his head.

Albus stared at his friend, not certain of what to wish for. His newest friend was positive to be sorted into Slytherin, like his father. Well, thought Albus, he'll at least have a friend if we both got into that dreadful house.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Sorting Hat arrived at its verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat announced…

Scorpius did not get up. Maybe it was just a bad dream…the hat hadn't needed even a minute to decide that he should be in Gryffindor…how could it be so, when he, Scorpius was so certain about being in Slytherin.

"Congratulations, my boy!" Neville said, he could sense the boy's disappointment. "You have been sorted into a house with a long and prestigious history. And always remember lad, the Sorting Hat has never sorted anyone wrongly so far, and you are unlikely to be an exception. This house will do you good, that I am sure of. Please do join the Gryffindor table; there is a lot of sorting yet to be done.

* * *

Scorpius went over to the Gryffindor table where his new house cheered for him. He wanted to burst into tears or get dissolved at the very place he stood. Instead, he bravely marched over to an older redheaded boy and took a seat beside him. 'Must be a Weasley' he thought. His father had told him that all Weasleys are red-heads. Well, even Rose was one.

"Congratulations Malfoy!" the red-headed boy grinned as he turned towards him. "Your face tells me you were disappointed to be sorted into Gryffindor. But honestly, I can bet you won't regret it, and tune in with us quite easily.

"Thanks," Malfoy replied managing a smile. The red-head was about to turn back to his friends but thought the better of it when he saw that they were discussing about you-know-who. He frowned, everybody expected him to know about this you-know-who, but he lacked the slightest idea of what they meant. He acted as if he knew anyway and nodded knowingly when such conversations were in progress. Therefore, he found it a better use of his time to talk to the newcomer.

He smiled at Malfoy again as he turn towards the stage. Professor Longbottom had just called for some George Nelsons. There was still time for Albus' turn. He smiled as he saw his brother clutching both his hands together and muttering something, he was obviously praying. James was certain that such dedicated prayers would not go unanswered.

"By the way, I am James Potter." He said as he offered Scorpius his hand.

"Potter?" Scorpius asked as he shook James' hand and raising an eyebrow simultaneously, "I was certain that you are a _" "Weasley? Well, my mum's one and hence I and my sister are red-heads too. My brother's the only exception when it comes to that. He totally defied the Weasley law of hereditary. His features are much like dad's ."

"You're talking about Albus right?"

"Yup, you met him already did you? He was totally nuts about his sorting and you see…"James paused as he heard Albus' name being called out.

He fixed his glance at his brother as he nervously walked up the stage. Even after teasing him on the sorting issue the whole summer, James knew for sure that he too wanted his brother to me in Gryffindor. "Look at me Al! Look at me..." He muttered softly. He found himself longing to wish him luck.

Albus walked up to the stool and closed his eyes as soon as he was seated. They were opened again to search the crowded Gryffindor table for James. The brothers held eye contact a moment too long until James gave an encouraging nod and lip-synched "good luck**".**

Albus smile.

"Albus Severus Potter" the Hat quoted. "you seem to have many of your family trends_"

"Gryffindor! Please Gryffindor…"

"Hey! Let me at least read your mind properly am not deciding yet, ok. So, I was talking about family trends. Yes, you are a brave one lad, like both your ...You are rather smart too and let me also praise you on your determination. But the most prominent quality I see in you is your kind heart and your values…The Hufflepuff treasure such values as yours, they can surely do with a brave and smart student in their house…"

"Please! Please, I have to be in Gryffindor..."

"Ok then, if you so insist, maybe Gryffindor could do with some high values. By the way, did you know than your father too begged me to change my decision? I had a good mind to put him in Slytherin but…well; I have come to my decision. GRYFFINDOR…!"

* * *

"Albus Severus Potter" the Hat said ."you seem to have many of your family's trends_"

"Gryffindor! Please Gryffindor…"

"Slow down! Let me at least read your mind properly. I have not decided yet. So, I was talking about family trends. Yes, you are a brave one lad, like both your ...You are rather smart too and determined .But the most prominent quality I see in you is your kind heart and your values… Hufflepuff treasure's such values as yours, they can surely do with a brave and smart student in their house…"

"Please! Please, I have to be in Gryffindor..."

"Ok then, if you so insist, maybe Gryffindor could do with some high values. By the way, did you know than your father too begged me to change my decision? I had a good mind to put him in Slytherin but…well; I have come to my decision. GRYFFINDOR…!"

A loud cheer erupted as Albus joined the Gryffindor table,James being the loudest. An involuntary smile appeared on Rose's lips as red-heads from far and near clustered around Al to congratulate the new Gryffindor.

Rose returned her attention to the sorting ceremony...

"Roberts, George"

.

.

.

.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rose had always wanted to be in Ravenclaw – the house that values knowledge. A first year Ravenclaw girl was already absorbed in Rose's all time favorite "Hogwarts: a History". Rose had tried to get Al read it too, but with no success. She smiled, remembering her mother telling her that she too had been unsuccessful in getting dad and Uncle Harry to read it. Rose made a mental note to try to get Hugo to read it at least… Another Ravenclaw first year was pestering the prefect about the properties of Gillyweeds. Rose had an urge to join the conversation, as she did not already know a few of the things the prefect was explaining.

"A few more minutes…."Rose told herself, and she would be with them too… she will be in the house with those like herself.

Rose did not mind being the only Weasley not in Gryffindor. Well, the house of Godric Gryffindor did have a fascinating history, but she knew that she did not belong there.

Rose Weasley was not like her cousins and was used to being not one of the group. Al and her mother seemed to be the only people who knew what she was talking about. Try talking to dad, and you got the reply, "Please Rose, talk in English. I can't understand Hermoinish to know", being in Ravenclaw would put her with people like herself. She would be taken seriously…

Rose told herself again and again that she did not belong to Gryffindor…or did she?

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose took a deep breath and stalked towards the stage….

* * *

"She'll be with us right?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"Who, Rose?" asked James, before Al could open his mouth.

"Yeh..."

"Well all the Weasleys are in Gryffindor, so she'll be too…I guess" James replied.

"But all the Malfoys have always been in Slytherin…except me…" Scorpius said sadly.

"But you see Malfoy, there has been only one Malfoy in every generation" said a girl from second year, joining in, "but we had three Weasleys at first, then six and now we have eight and still counting…and all are sorted into Gryffindor…it would be awfully odd if Rose Weasley got into anything but Gryffindor…."

"GRYFFINDOR…!"

"See! Told you…"the girl grinned, "nevertheless, she looks rather confused, doesn't she?"

* * *

"Aah! Another Weasley! How many more are yet to come, by the way?"

"Err, two…three if you count Lily, but she's a Potter…" Rose replied uncertainly.

"Ohh..Ok then…well, yes! Yes. I am sitting on top of another Gryffindor…brave…courageous…"

"What!? But I am nothing like my cousins…I – I thought I'd be a Ravenclaw…."

"Ah no!" the hat exclaimed, "Well you do have the wits of a Ravenclaw but you courage in more ….prominent."

"Are you sure…."

"Hey…don't tell me you doubt the smartest hat in the world! You're just as smart as your mother, think what would have happened if I had put her in Ravenclaw. I would have been dearly mistaken!...Gryffindor was where she belonged…she had the courage to use her knowledge when required…let me let you something Rose, your mother (was not has been) had been one of the main person people responsible for the good side's victory and this was because she was a true Gryffindor…and so are you. GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

" Rose! Never thought you could talk the hat out of putting you into Ravenclaw. Well congrats for not being disinherited after all." James smirked and walked off to join his friends, pleased to have made Rose scowl.

"Hey! Where's everyone going?" Albus asked as all the red-heads started to leave.

"Come on Al!" James said, "Don't expect all of us to stick around in school school, OK! We all have our own friends…you have Rose don't you and this Malfoy guy seems nice enough. Hey! And try to stay in Professor Longbottom's good books, he's nothing like what you see outside school…and yes, don't call Uncle Charlie as "Uncle". He prefers "Professor Weasley." He took 20 points when I last called him uncle…slip of tongue, you know..."

James winked before turning round to join his friends just as the headmistress announced, "Let the feast begin".


	4. The Common Room

**The common room**

"Hello everyone! Let me first congratulate each one of you to be sorted into Gryffindor. I am Molly Weasley and this is Rohan Joshi." The prefect said, as she beamed at the first years.

"Ok then! Now all of you follow me…,"said the other prefect, taking over. "We are now heading towards your common room, it's on the seventh floor, so, we should hurry before one of you sleepy-heads collapses…"

The first years followed him out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Albus could not wait to finally see the place that he had so often heard of. He actually was willing to explore the entire castle but he was too sleepy. Molly and Rohan led them through numerous doorways, hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

Almost as if reading Albus's thoughts, Molly said, "You might get lost round here for a few days, some of you may forever…but don't worry, you can ask directions from to the portraits."

They all kept walking, wondering how much farther they had to go, until the prefects came to a sudden halt.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. To enter you would have to speak the password to the Fat Lady, and, if it is correct, you'd be let in, or else you'd have to wait for someone to come by who does know the right password. The password is changed from time to time, so make sure you are aware of the latest password. Well, now the password is 'budaguguty'…ok, we are here now, this is the Fat Lady." Then he turned around and spoke directly to Albus, "Potter, right?"

Albus nodded.

"Well then Potter, why don't you tell the password to the Fat Lady so that we can all go inside ?"

Albus nervously walked towards the Fat Lady and said "budaguguty," hoping that he had pronounced it right. The Fat Lady in the portrait smiled and gently swung open her portrait , much to Albus' relief.

The common room was just as Albus's parents had described. Warm. Inviting. There were squashy armchairs, tables and a bulletin board, which had various school notices and posters pinned to it. It was a large circular room with a window overlooking the school grounds. A large fireplace dominated one wall. The walls were decorated with tapestries of the house , colours – scarlet and gold, with portraits of witches and wizards, some that Albus thought could recognize. It had two doors, which Albus knew led to the dormitories.

Molly pointed towards one of the doors and said, "This leads to the boys' find your names pinned to the beds and everything you need on it. Your trunks have been bought in while you were enjoying the feast and so now you can all unpack and then go straight to bed. And this one of course…," now indicating towards the other door, "leads to the girls' dormitory. Same instructions to you too. And yes, all of you be ready by seven in the morning. The breakfast is at eight, but Professor Longbottom would be coming round around to hand out your timetables…um, that's all…sleep well"

"That's not all, Weasley," Joshi said. "You forgot not one but two things. One; girls are allowed in boys' dorm but boys are not allowed in the girls' dorm. And two; that armchair over there was usually used by Harry Potter, so you might want to grab that one!" He winked at Albus and almost ran off before the girls' prefect could give him a piece of her mind. Molly tried to judge Albus's expression for a moment, then muttered a good night and left.

* * *

Albus was pleased to see Scorpius's bed next to his. He observed that Scorpius was noticeably quiet and distracted. Oh, well! He would have been pretty much the same if he would have been sorted into Slytherin or something.

"Still gloomy about being sorted into Gryffindor, Scorpius?" Albus asked him, giving him a friendly smile.

No answer.

"You hate this house for some reason?" Albus tried again.

No answer.

"I would have owled by Dad, if I were you. He would surely have something to cheer me up."

No answer, but a question.

"You said that your whole family is in Gryffindor. What would your father say if you were sorted into Slytherin?"

"My Dad said that if I would have been sorted into Slytherin, the house would have gained an excellent student. Parents don't care Scorp, your house would never decide how much they love you. And speaking of my parents, I know for sure that they don't care a bit. Hello! I am Albus _Severus_ Potter. Named after some Slytherin Headmaster whom my dad seem to admire."

"Well unlike your Dad, my Dad was sure that his son is going to be sorted into Slytherin. My family has always been in Slytherin. I am sure i have a great aunt in Ravenclaw who was disowned from the family. Not being in Slytherin is the matter of shame, and being sorted into Gryffindor is certainly a Crime! For me going to Hogwart's meant… You know. I can't just owl Dad, and tell I am in…he's so going to...this has to be a nightmare... I could tell mother though…she might... How did this just…I should _"

"Would you please complete your sentences?" Albus interrupted, "I can't understand what you are saying."

"I can't understand myself too." Scorpius sighed, "I better sleep now. Good night."

"Good Night Scorpius, everything would be just fine."


	5. At Breakfast

AT BREAKFAST

"Um Scorpius; this stuff's great isn't it?" Albus asked.

"Err what?"

"The food, I mean."

"Well, the food is err…"

"Great?"

"Yeah! Kind of…"

Albus had been determined to cheer Scorpius up all morning. He understood his situation well, but couldn't find a solution. All he could do was follow him around and ensure him that he is not friendless.

Albus sighed.

Maybe Rose was right. His efforts were useless. He gave up his attempts to make Scorpius forget his sorrows and got along with his own breakfast.

"Any luck with Scorp?"Rose whispered as she sat herself beside Albus.

"Nope. Still gloomy. Lost in his own world, he is."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Then just let him be Al! I wonder what he thinks of himself. What's the use of following him around when he just doesn't want your company?"

"It's not that he doesn't want our company Rose!" Albus whispered back rather loudly. "He's just shocked about his sorting. Listen Rose; I would have been just the same or even worst if I would have been sorted into Slytherin."

Rose gave him a thank-Merlin-you-are-not look.

"And moreover, he has more reasons to be sad he seems to has prejudiced parents who assumed he'll be in Slytherin and might disown him if he's not."Albus added.

"Much like mine."Rose deadpanned.

"Rose, Uncle Ron was just joking!" Albus cried out aloud, not catching the humor, making even Scorpius acknowledge the presence of the boy sitting beside him all along.

Rose gave him a pointed, over-exaggerated smile and asked," So, you plan to stick to Mr. Gloomy till he opens up…"

"Yeah…kind of…" Albus paused as he had shoved a large piece of bread in his mouth as I knew that Rose found it utterly ungentlemanly to speak with his mouth full. And then asked," Don't you like him?"

Rose gave a dramatic sigh and replied, "Well, he is pretty nice to talk to, or, should I say 'WAS' pretty nice to talk to? He is_ just_ not talking now!"

"We will follow him around today, Okay… Hey, the owls have arrived! So soon?"

"They are not from home, Mr. Potter," Rose chanted as if telling the obvious, as she buttered her bread, "They are the newspapers, and they will come every day."

"The thing Miss Lovegood works with?"

"Right; I have ordered two of them. The Quibbler; which is edited by Luna and another one called The Daily Prophet; this is one of the oldest wizardly newspaper known. There….." She said as a snowy owl descended and dropped the mail in her empty plate.

"We don't subscribe for them at home….." Rose chattered along, "Mum says that Dad hates them, specially this Prophet".

"Oh really?" Albus said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah…." Rose carried on," I wonder why Dad hates it though, they are anyway just…. Newspaper!"

Albus gave her a revolting look and snatched the Quibbler off Rose's grip.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER IT IS POLITE TO ASK RATHER THAN SNATCH THINGS LIKE THAT…" Rose thundered as Albus buried his face behind the newspaper, paying no attention to his cousin.

Rose rolled her eyes and picked up the prophet. Their silence lasted only until Rose squeaked, "HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" as she slammed the newspaper in front of Albus. "They have Uncle Harry's picture in it!"

Albus quitted his useless stare at a picture of a creature which he was certain did not exist, and directed his attention towards his father staring blankly towards him, blinking now and then.

"Must have caught some bad guy," he guessed, as his eyes started moving left to right, rapidly reading the article.

"No comments? All Dad said was no comments? And they have his picture up here?," Albus exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Scorpius asked him in a bored tone annoyed by Albus's outburst.

Albus and Rose had completely forgotten his gloomy presence in their excitement of seeing Harry's picture in the news. They both turned to Scorpius and Rose answered Scorpius's question obliging to his demand willingly, happy that he gave them an opportunity for conversation." Oh, Al's Dad's picture's in the news, err, about some house elf kidnap and its written", reading from the text, "that _on being asked about his views on this unfortunate matter, Harry Potter said 'no comments'_ ",then looking back at Scorpius expecting him to say something , then shook her head an exploded," He said no comments! All he said is no comments! A house elf has been kidnapped and _"

"But why do they want him to comment on it in the first place?" Scorpius interrupted, "is he high up of something?"

"Oh yes! Uncle Harry's the Head Auror and Dad's deputy, "she said with pride in her voice ,"yes, and the youngest head auror in wizardly history…"he added equally brightly and then got back to her original point, "He should have said_ something, _he _is answerable _for the offenses in the community!"

"Hey! It's just a house el_" Albus started to speak and abruptly stopped as he realized his grievous mistake by saying the _'just' _word.

"He meant to say that the head surely has more important things to worry about, rather than just one house-elf. You can't expect him to answer for small thing that happens around here."Scorpius clarified hurriedly sensing that Rose was about to thunder on Albus again."

Rose sighed and dropped her elbows. "You don't get it Scorp, house elves are vulnerable and need extra…"

"Vulnerable?"Albus exclaimed," Honestly Rose; house elves are soon going to rule the world, unless your mum don't miraculously abort her stupid campaigns!"Rose scowled.

Albus continued a bit more softly, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it. Aunt Hermione's not going to rest till she get them their deserved rights, but in your undying love for them, you actually missed out a more pressing issue…"

"Like?"Rose challenged.

"Like; why did they put dad's pic up here in the first place? When he has absolutely nothing to do with the case, other that say, 'no comments'?"

"Well he is the head…"

"So they'll just plaster his faces against every news on crimes in the wizardly world or what?"

"You do have a point there Al."Rose said pensively. "They should have put the picture of the auror in charge of the case or that of the poor elf. No reason to have Uncle here."

"Glad you're seeing sense at last…."

Albus's last comment went unheard as Rose was already deep in her thoughts ,why would the editor want to put Harry's Picture there?

The two cousins stared at each other. One with her brain working furiously; and the other respecting his cousin's thinking process.

"Maybe the editor finds Mr. Potter attractive and considers it a good way to get public attention."Scorpius joked and regretted it as the two directed their mutual stare towards him. After all, cracking a joke on the head auror, right in front of his son wasn't the wisest thing to do.

Fortunately, Rose and Albus burst out laughing; and Scorpius joined in forgetting all his worries. No one realized how close he was to the truth…


End file.
